Episode 291
Introduction While trying to save Sakamoto, Mutsu and Gintoki infiltrate the remnant Chidori vessel. There revelations are made about the Kaientai and Mutsu. The conclusion of the Kaientai Arc. Plot During the flashback, young Mutsu wonders why she decided to help the slaves as she is cornered by the pirates and concludes that it was simply because she, a pirate's daughter, wanted to do a 'real trade' for once in her life. In the present, Gintoki chastises her for 'leaving behind a lot of change' and Mutsu responds that she will have to 'collect them all' this time. When the two decide to separate to look for the commander and Sakamoto, they end up becoming separated and cornered by groups of pirates. Back in the past, Mutsu stands on a plank and the Commander complements her for remaining calm despite her coming execution. Although she admits that she was prepared to die being a pirate, he suggests that it was really for Sakamoto, shown tied up and beaten. Sakamoto states that the reason he stayed behind was that Mutsu wasn't enough to distract the pirates from the escaping slaves. But the commander reveals he didn't fall for it and that they had just shot down the escape ships containing the slaves. Back in the present, Sakamoto is forced to watch an unconscious Mutsu be dragged in front of him and the commander mocks how this echoes what happened 10 years ago and angrily blames him for making Mutsu turn traitor, pulling out a gun to shoot her. Sakamoto head-butts the commander, coldly telling him that the commander discarded her first and that the trader refuses to sell to people who discards comrades. Back in the past, while facing their death, Mutsu laments her failure as a trader, but Sakamoto reassures her that she was a very good trader and that his statements on buying the ship and slaves also includes freeing Mutsu. In the present, the pirates are knocked out by a well Mutsu and a disguised Gintoki. In the past, the other Chidori ships turn against the main ship with the slaves in control. Sakamoto and Mutsu were able to free themselves and start to fight against the pirates. Echoing the present as Mutsu destroys the present pirates, Gintoki is surprised to realize that Mutsu is a Yato; even Sakamoto was clueless about it. The commander decides to flee the ship in an escape pod and shoots at the trio to distract them. Mutsu throws Gintoki and Sakamoto head first at the guns and stops the pod one-handed. The commander asks why she decided to work under Sakamoto as a trader instead of being a powerful pirate. She answers that Sakamoto had taken her debts and sins from her in exchange for working for him, showing that the Kaientai fleet were made up of the slaves Chidori held a decade ago. She finishes by stating that she found real comrades as she punches the commander out of the pod. Later that night, as the Kaientai celebrate Mutsu's return and the acquisition of an additional ship, a bandaged Gintoki tells a bandaged Sakamoto his surprise that the crew is made up of the Chidori slaves. Sakamoto states that he gives them freedom, room and board, while he saves in labor costs. The men part, 'denying' that they did what they did to help Mutsu. Back in the past, Mutsu wonders if they were any better than pirates. Sakamoto responds that they were the same but in this case they were pirates for pleasure. In the present, as the Kaientai begins to take off, the Yorozuya receives a payment from the fleet... pickled radishes, in the 50 million yen bag. Annoyed, Gintoki chooses to eat the radishes anyway. After ending credits, the Yorozuya decides to celebrate not only their return to TV, their change to a different studio as well as a confirmed third course by doing a recap of the past episodes. But they decide to change it up: * The first recap promotes the trio of Gintoki, Ginko, and Hijikata-as-Gintoki. Gintoki cries out why this paradox happened; Ginko responds that his other selves became very popular and in high demand. It ends up devolving into a shouting match between Ginko and Hijikata-as-Gintoki with Gintoki awkwardly trying to stop them. * The second recap promotes the trio of Gaia, Mash, and Ortega, a powerful group of Gundam pilots from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Gintoki abruptly cuts it short, asking why Kagura suggests it. She thought that it could be a chance to ask them why they changed studios although she realizes it might not work. * The last recap promotes Sadaharu, Dozaemon, and Gorilla Hideyoshi, it ends up becoming unintelligible; Gintoki angrily asks why Dozaemon is talking like a cat. They ended up doing a 30-second recap and thanking the audience, introducing the third course. Characters *Mutsu *Sakata Gintoki *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Kaientai *Kagura (cameo) *Shimura Shinpachi (cameo) Trivia Category:Episodes